The Perfect Vacation
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: Don't let the title fool you...the CSI gang go on a trip to a house for a week hoping it would be the perfect vactaion but when someone uncovers some disturbing past about the house, the vactaion isn't as perfect as they wanted it to be GC


The Perfect Vacation  
  
It was the last day of work before all of the graveyard shift CSI's were going to go on vacation including Greg anywhere but CSI.  
  
The Whole crew was in the break room waiting for shift to end. They were also fighting over a place to go for the week. They decided they would go all together and they wanted to be far away from Las Vegas as possible.  
  
"What about Fiji?" Nick suggested.  
  
They all shook their heads no.  
  
"What about this old mansion in Italy hasn't been used in many years, looks pretty cool" Catherine suggested, she showed them a picture of the place.  
  
"It looks wicked! I'm with Cath lets go there, unless you guys are too chicken?" Sara replied  
  
"We are not chicken we are less scared then you two" Warrick shot back at them.  
  
"I bet you 100 bucks you will freak out before us," Catherine said, she knew she was going to win this bet for sure.  
  
"Alright your on, we leave tomorrow deal" Nick suggested as he spit into his hand. Catherine did the same and they shook hands.  
  
"Guys that's gross.but cool" Sara said with a smile and got up to leave  
  
"Deal, I'll book the tickets tonight what bout 10am?"  
  
They all nodded their heads in approval and left to go home to pack. As Catherine was leaving Grissom pulled her back.  
  
"What's up Griss? You backing out of our little trip" Catherine asked with a smile  
  
"No, but who will look after Lindsay while your away?" Grissom asked sheepishly, he was going to ask something else but he would be to embarrassed.  
  
"My sister or Eddie, he does deserve to see her sometimes you know since he is her father"  
  
Catherine then got up once again and gave him a kiss on the cheek she then disappeared down the hallway towards the locker rooms.  
  
All of the team showed up at the airport at 9:30am, half an hour before the plane was scheduled to depart.  
  
"I hate airplanes," Sara announced as she sipped her morning coffee trying to wake herself up.  
  
"You...hate.airplanes?" Greg asked, he was surprised by her sudden outburst  
  
"Yes, I don't fly well I usually throw up when a plane hits turbulence"  
  
"I thought you loved airplanes, I mean you even said so yourself, you are part of the mile high club," Nick asked with a smile  
  
"That's how I ended up in the mile high club"  
  
"What did you do go in the wrong bathroom?" Catherine said with a snort  
  
Sara smiled and blushed beat red. She just sat there in silence; all eyes fell on her and smiled back. Then the airplane reporter said that they were boarding passengers on flight leaving to Italy. They all got up and headed towards the ticket booth.  
  
Once they bored the plane all hell broke loose between Greg and Sara. They were fighting over who got to sit in the window seat. While Catherine and Grissom were trying to break it up. Warrick and Nick decided to just sit back and relax and watch the scene unfold in front of them.  
  
"You shouldn't sit in the window seat because when turbulence comes your going to have to run to the bathroom and I'll be in your way!" Greg protested.  
  
"But I want to look out the window!" Sara whined  
  
"Children why don't we settle this like adults, why don't you rock paper scissors it?" Catherine said in a motherly tone.  
  
They both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.  
  
" Alright on the count of three.1.2.3!" Grissom said and they both showed what they had.  
  
"Ha! Scissors beats paper in your face Sanders! I get the window seat" Sara screamed back at Greg and happily sat down in her prize-winning seat.  
  
Catherine and Grissom laughed and then took their seats, then the flight attendant came on the speakers and announced.  
  
" Hello, and welcome to international air, Pleas enjoy your flight and when you see the seat belt button light up please put on your seat belt and relax, enjoy and thank you for flying with us"  
  
Six hours later then plane landed in Rome, they all got off and took a tour bus to the house; it was a three-hour drive. One that they will remember for a long time.  
  
The house was huge; it looked very beautiful when they all walked into the front foyer. The place looked as if it hadn't been inhabited for a very long time.  
  
"Nick I'll race you to the top?" Sara challenged, she was so hyper and excited about this trip.  
  
"Alright you're on, ready.set.go!" Nick yelled and bolted up the stairs with Sara close behind.  
  
When they reached about halfway Sara stuck out her right leg, which caused Nick to trip and fall flat on his face. Warrick and Grissom were laughing their head off while Greg was clapping and cheering at Sara's devious plan. Catherine decided that she would go exploring.  
  
"I won!" Sara screamed at the top of the staircase. She turned around and noticed the big painting hanging on the wall. She was a beautiful woman and the plaque underneath her read Miss Angelina Willows.  
  
"That race wasn't fair but oh well, were did Cath go off to?" Nick asked out of breath  
  
"I'm not sure but when we find her we should ask her if she is related to this woman in the picture her names Angelina Willows"  
  
The other three guys joined Nick and Sara at the top if the staircase. They admired the painting as well.  
  
"She looks beautiful and she also reminds me of Catherine don't you guys think?" Greg said.  
  
"Yeah I'm with you their Greg speaking of Catherine were did she venture off too?" Warrick asked everyone shrugged their shoulders.  
  
Meanwhile Catherine was exploring the house on her own, she always dreamt of a place like this but she would need a lot more zeros on her paycheck to get one. She admired all of the paintings and looked in each and every room she came across. Catherine smiled to herself and said:  
  
"Home sweet home"  
  
The rest of the group was searching for Catherine while Catherine was searching for a room to spend the next week sleeping in. She found one that was so beautiful she decided that it would be her room and no one else's. Catherine thoughts were interrupted when she heard Greg and Sara's voices calling out her name.  
  
Catherine poked her head out of the door and called towards her two friends:  
  
"In here guys"  
  
Greg and Sara spun on their heels and saw Catherine's head poking out of the bedroom door that they just passed; she smiled and walked out into the hallway were the two were standing in bewilderment.  
  
"Where, how, what, we didn't see you come up the stairs" Sara stuttered while she was still thinking this through.  
  
"I found another set of stairs while I was exploring, were are the others?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Down stairs looking for you, you missed Nick and Sara's race to the top of the staircase, she tripped him halfway up it was so funny" Greg said while he bursted out laughing again.  
  
"Nice job Sara, shows him whose boss huh? Anyways lets go fetch the others before they get worried that three people are lost instead of only one" Catherine suggested while she began to laugh as well.  
  
As they were walking down the hallway and back down the main stair case Catherine spotted the portrait.  
  
"She's one beautiful lady, Angelina Willows huh? I bet you thought I was related to her in some twisted way right?" Catherine suspected.  
  
Sara and Greg both nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"There you three are!"  
  
The three investigators turned around simultaneously and saw Grissom, Warrick and Nick standing at the bottom of the stairs not to pleased with what happened.  
  
"Nice to see you too Griss" Catherine replied sarcastically with a smirk.  
  
"Well it's about damn time were all back together now it's getting late I think we should call it a night don't you all think?" Nick asked the group.  
  
"I already picked mine, it's the prettiest and nicest of them all" Catherine announced proudly.  
  
They walked back up the stairs with their luggage and headed down the long corridor towards the bedrooms they were situated one after another joined by a door and a bathroom was between each room. There were 3 bedrooms on each side of the hallway. Catherine walked over towards her bedroom and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"This ones' mine" she claimed  
  
"No fair she got the biggest and nicest one" Greg complained.  
  
"Oh quit your whining, I'll take the one on the right side of Catherine's" Grissom said and went over to his doorframe and leaned against it.  
  
"Oh the love birds want to stick together awe how romantic" Nick said playfully  
  
"Oh Nick grow up, I'll take this one across from Catherine" Sara announced and went to her bedroom dragging her suitcase behind her she was too exhausted to pick it up and carry it.  
  
"I call this one!" Warrick yelled and ran over to the one across from Grissom's that was on the right hand side of Sara.  
  
"Whoa someone's excited, I'll take the other one beside Queen noxonal-9 over there" Nick said and slowly walked over towards him room with his duffle bag.  
  
"Nick! I'm not THAT serious on being clean am I?" Sara asked.  
  
Everyone nodded their heads and Sara gave them all the evil eye.  
  
"Well then I guess I get this one beside Catherine then don't I?" Greg said and walked the two steps to his bedroom  
  
"Well, I guess we should get some sleep and explore the house a little more tomorrow when were all rested and reenergized, good night ya'll" Grissom said and shut his door.  
  
"Been there done that already, Night everyone" Catherine muttered and slammed her door shut.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow good night" Sara replied with a yawn and shut her door.  
  
"Night night sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite everyone" Greg said and went into his bedroom as well.  
  
"Night man" Warrick and Nick said at the same time and laughed they shut there doors too.  
  
Grissom, Catherine, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Greg were all fast asleep in dreamland while a fierce storm was a brewing outside of the mansion. It was raining cats and dogs out side while flashes of sheet lighting lit up the sky and the wind was howling making the branches on a tree outside of Grissom's bedroom tap on the glass of his window making Grissom jump awake while a crash of thunder raddled the house in the starless night.  
  
Catherine was usually a restless sleeper and when she was having a nightmare it's even worse. She kept tossing and turning in her sleep while she was mumbling words.  
  
Another crash of thunder crashed outside the mansion and Grissom turned on the little bedside lamp beside him and put on his glasses and looked around. He let his eyes adjust to the light and he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He thought he heard something coming from the room beside him to so he went to go investigate. When he reached the bathroom he could hear moaning and mumbling in the room beside him and that could only mean Catherine. He slowly opened the door careful not to scare her in anyway and tip toed over to her bedside. He noticed that she was tossing and turning a lot and very fast. She then screamed and Grissom's instincts came into play and he shook her awake.  
  
Catherine slowly opened her eyes and a flash of lighting lit up her room making a silhouette of someone standing over her, she screamed again and Grissom turned on the lamp.  
  
"It's okay Cath, it's just me, I heard you scream and I came to see what was the matter, did you have a nightmare or something?" Grissom asked in a soothing voice to help her calm down.  
  
"Gil.Grissom I was so scared I thought there was a rapist or a murderer in my room you scared the flippin daylights out of me!" Catherine she was wiping the sleep and tears out of her eyes. Then the lights flickered and then they went out. Catherine freaked out again.  
  
Greg heard Catherine scream and he sat up in bed. He then jumped out of bed and ran through the door and the bathroom flinging open Catherine's door. He forgot that the floors were stone and he slip across them on his stocking feet and rammed into the dresser making a huge bang. Catherine's eyes flew open and looked over in the direction of the noise by the dresser.  
  
"What was that?" Catherine whispered she was super frightened now.  
  
"I don't know" Grissom whispered back.  
  
Greg slowly rose from the floor and another sheet of lighting lit up the room again and Catherine and Grissom saw something or someone slowly getting up. Catherine screamed once again but this time right in Grissom's ear almost blowing out his eardrums. For sure by this time the whole gang was awake.  
  
Sara woke up to the scream in the room from across from her and she tired to turn on her light but it wouldn't work. Sara huffed and slowly made her way to the door she felt around for the handle and then she walked across the hallway towards Catherine's room and she smacked right into someone else.  
  
"Hey watch were your going!" Sara replied in a grumpy voice.  
  
"Well if we had some light that wouldn't happen now would it!" Nick screamed back.  
  
They both reached for the door handle and swung the door open. They walked inside and saw noting at all. Then Warrick came up behind them and of course he couldn't see anything either.  
  
"Hey what's all this screaming about?" Warrick asked and then tripped and fell on top of Sara and Nick which made all three of them scream and fall face first on the floor. Then Greg lost his footing again and hit his head on the dresser leaving him sitting beside the dresser.  
  
The storm started to settle down and then the lights flickered back on and Catherine and Grissom couldn't help but burst out laughing. They saw Sara, Nick and Warrick all on top of each other and Greg half conscious slouched beside the dresser. Sara looked up and saw Catherine and Grissom laughing away.  
  
"What's so damn funny?" Sara asked in an angry tone. If she weren't underneath Warrick's body she would so kick there assess.  
  
"Nothing, are you guys okay?" Grissom mustered between fits of giggles. Catherine had a pillow in front of her face so calm her down from laughing.  
  
"Well I'm fine but I don't know about half conscious Greg over there" Warrick admitted while he pointed his finger towards the dresser.  
  
"Your fine! Warrick you're the only one that didn't hit anything hard!" Sara screamed at the man on top of her.  
  
"Yes I did, I hit you!"  
  
"Warrick when I get up off this cold floor you are such a dead man."  
  
"Now behave children, you don't want a time out now do you?" Nick replied  
  
"SHUT UP!" both of them yelled at him and Warrick got up off Sara and Nick slowly.  
  
"Well good night everyone I'm going to go before Ms. Anger Rampage here kills me see ya tomorrow" Warrick said and ran out of the room. Sara was right on his heels.  
  
"WARRICK YOUR SUCH A DEAD MAN!" Sara screamed and ran out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
Nick got up and went over towards Greg. "Hey man are you okay, you looked to have hit that dresser super hard"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine" Greg whispered  
  
"Alright then I'm off to bed again see you tomorrow bye"  
  
Nick left and almost got trampled over by Warrick and Sara chasing each other down the hallway. Nick looked back into the room and said, " When Sara's mad she's really mad" he laughed and shut the door.  
  
Catherine had moved the pillow away from her face now and looked over at Grissom and they both shrugged their shoulders. They got up and walked over towards Greg's limp body by the dresser.  
  
"So you were the mystery thing that freaked us out in the beginning?" Grissom said and knelt down beside Greg.  
  
"Yeah, sorry for scaring you guys, it's just that I heard Catherine scream the first time and I ran into the room and then I forgot that I was in socks and the floors are stone so I slid and hit the dresser. Sorry about that" Greg replied.  
  
"It's okay Greggo, to tell you the truth I saw a shadow of someone over my bed and I screamed but then it only turned out to be Grissom, Sorry about startling you" Catherine confessed she seemed embarrassed now.  
  
"It's okay Cath, I think I'm going to go back to bed and get some sleep, night Griss, night Cath"  
  
"Night Night Greg" Grissom and Catherine said.  
  
Greg slowly got up but used Grissom's shoulder as a support and slowly walked over towards his bedroom.  
  
"Well, I came in here because I heard you scream, now why did you scream before I came in here?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I was having a nightmare that's all sorry about that, anyways it's like 2 in the morning and we should get some sleep, night Grissom" Catherine said as she walked back to her bed.  
  
"Night Cath, and when ever you need to talk about anything I'm always here to listen"  
  
"Thanks, Griss I'll remember that for the next time"  
  
Grissom left to his bedroom and Catherine shut off her light happy that she didn't really tell him about why she really screamed the first time.  
  
The next morning around 11 o'clock everyone came down to the dinning room. Catherine and Grissom were the first one's down then Nick and Greg the last ones were Sara with her bruised eye and Warrick came down with a sprained wrist, bruised jaw and scrapped up elbows.  
  
"Well I see that you two had fun last night" Nick said and laughed  
  
"Shut up Nick! All I want right now is a cup of mice warm coffee" Sara said and sat down. She flinched because her butt had rug burns all over it from last night's fight.  
  
"What happened with you 2?" Catherine asked as she poured Sara and Warrick a cup of coffee.  
  
"Well remember when Sara said I was going to be a dead man?" Warrick stated.  
  
Everyone nodded their head and smiled at that memory.  
  
"Well she wasn't kidding, the only thing that saved my butt was when I kicked her in the eye by accident, I got away before she could really kill me"  
  
"It was not on accident that you kicked me in the eye it was on purpose." Sara mumbled " Coffee! Thank you so much Catherine" Sara grabbed the nice warm cup of coffee from her and took a sip she felt so much better.  
  
"Well you deserved it from almost spraining my wrist and almost breaking my jaw and scraping up my elbows" Warrick retorted.  
  
"Alright that's enough you two, don't want you starting a round two in here alright?" Grissom said before Sara leaped over that table and punched the living daylights out of Warrick.  
  
"Now, who's up for some exploring?" Greg asked cheerfully to the group.  
  
"I am! This place is huge maybe there are some secret passageways some where" Nick said all happy like a kid on Christmas morning.  
  
"Alright, well why don't we go in pairs, Sara and I will go upstairs, Nick and Warrick can go downstairs and Grissom and Greg can go in the basement, that will be loads of fun" Catherine suggested, trying to keep Sara and Warrick away form each other as much as possible.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Greg announced and grabbed Gil and were out of the kitchen in no time.  
  
"Looks like someone is excited" Sara said "Come on Cath, let's go before I have the urge to pound Warrick or Nick's head in"  
  
"Right behind you, have fun boys and don't get into too much trouble" Catherine snickered and followed Sara.  
  
"Ready man?" Nick asked Warrick  
  
"Sure let's go exploring"  
  
Everyone went off to different parts of the house exploring the place. They never knew what danger lurked inside the walls of the mansion until they uncover it and bring terror to the group.  
  
Catherine and Sara were up stairs looking in all the rooms, there was a study and a library along with many bedrooms they have already seen. Sara noticed a door at the end of the hallway and went to go check if it was unlocked. She turned the knob and it wasn't. Catherine cam up behind her and felt around on the top of the door frame, she felt something metal and took it down and blew off some of the dust.  
  
"How did you know the key would be up there?" Sara asked as she placed the old styled key in the lock and twisted it until she heard the click.  
  
"Even in the old days people still put keys up on the ledge above the door, you should know that you put your spare key to your apartment up on top of yours" Catherine stated and pushed open the door.  
  
The girls saw nothing it was pitch dark until the heard a meow and a cat jumped out of know where and landed on top of Catherine. It was a mean cat and began clawing at her. Sara tried to get it off and eventually did and threw it down the hallway. It was black and turned around to hiss at the girls then left.  
  
"Catherine are you alright?" Sara asked as she helped her up and noticed the scratches all over her and rips in her clothing.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine, that stupid fluff ball ruined my favorite shirt" Catherine announced and smiled.  
  
Sara felt around on the wall for the light switch and finally found it. She flicked it on and the girls stared in awe at what they saw. It was a room full of old keepsakes. There were cloths covering furniture and painting on the wall with hundred years of dust on them. They lifted the covers off of the furniture and found they were white leather couches and chairs, all splattered with dry blood.  
  
"Looks like something bad happened in here" Sara said as she eyes the blood.  
  
"That's for sure" Catherine said and saw a brown leather covered book and a jewelry box beside it. Catherine picked the book up and looked through the first few pages it was a diary that someone kept.  
  
"What did you find Cath?"  
  
"A diary and a jewelry box, come on let's get out of here all this blood is giving me the creeps" Catherine closed the book and grabbed the jewelry box.  
  
"You specialize in blood splatter and this freaks you out?" Sara asked puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, well this is an old house, it could be haunted, wait until we tell the others about this" Catherine laughed and they shut of the light and left the room.  
  
Meanwhile down in the basement Greg and Grissom were looking at some old photo albums. They were all stored in boxes in the basement many, many years ago. The pictures were taken in the early 1900's. In all of the pictures there was a man and a woman, and then a child, a different one in each of the 50 or so pictures.  
  
"These guys never quit did they?" Greg asked as he was looking over Grissom's shoulder at the pictures.  
  
The sound of Greg's voice made Grissom jump "Geese Greg don't scare me like that, and not all of these children could be theirs, they could be relatives as well."  
  
"What ever rocks your boat Griss"  
  
Grissom rolled his eyes and flipped the page and stared at the picture for the longest time. Beside the man was the woman and then the child was a teenager almost and dressed in a nice long gown. The face of the young lady was Catherine, it was a picture of Catherine.  
  
"Greg you have to come see this?" Grissom stuttered.  
  
"Okay, what." Greg stopped in mid sentence and was shocked at the picture, it was Catherine. "Oh my goodness, it's.it's Catherine" Greg spit out.  
  
"I have to show this to her, come on let's go before anything else creeps us out"  
  
"I agree with you"  
  
Grissom took the photo album out off the box and turned off the light in the basement. He followed Greg up the stairs and they ended up in another room, a new room. It was the ballroom.  
  
"Whoa! Look at this place" Greg said as he stopped to take a look around.  
  
The place was huge with a glass dome ceiling with a chandelier hanging from the dome. The walls were painted with mosaics and pictures of Jesus, and the New World was all over the walls along with Greek mythology. The floor was marble and there was statutes of gargoyles and birds on both sides of the grand stair case that lead up towards a new painting. One of the man of the house, his wife which was Angelina Willows and there daughter Catherine. It was the same picture they saw in the photo album accept bigger.  
  
"Oh my god" Grissom said and walked up the wooden steps towards the painting. He read the plaque underneath the portrait and it said: The loving family of Gregory, Angelina and Catherine Willows.  
  
"This is too weird, come on let's go find the others" Greg said as he puled Grissom down the hallway.  
  
Nick and Warrick were having fun exploring the downstairs of the house, well mansion. They were in the sitting room and admiring all of the beautiful furniture and painting on the walls. There was a huge fireplace on the wall that was made of marble. Warrick looked over on the coffee table and saw their was a cigar in the ashtray that was already lit.  
  
"Hey Nick, did you take up smoking or something?" Warrick asked as Nick was admiring the fireplace.  
  
"No? why?" Nick asked as he walked back over to his friend.  
  
"Because someone lit a cigar, and I don't smoke, you don't smoke, Catherine quit so did Sara, Grissom would never touch the thing and I don't think Greg would either, so who lit it?"  
  
"I don't know man, come check out this fire place with me"  
  
Nick and Warrick walked over to the marble fireplace that was huge, you could walk inside of it. There was no wood in the bottom and no ashes anywhere. It looked to have never been used. Nick looked at the bottom and noticed a small latch. He bent down and opened up the trap door and smiled.  
  
"YES! I knew there were secret passages in this house" Nick said and started to go down the steps.  
  
"Man your nuts, but I guess I have to go with you because this fireplace is giving me the creeps."  
  
They kept going down the staircase and they ended up in the green house. There were plants of all kinds all over the place along with many different types of flowers. There was a big fountain in the middle of the Green house that have a cupid statue water fountain in the middle. The place looked to of been taken care of over the past few years, but they didn't see any caretakers any were unless they died a few years ago.  
  
"Whoa! This place is amazing" Nick said and went around looking at all of the plants and flowers.  
  
"Yeah amazing, do you think I should pick a flower for Sara so then maybe she'll stop beating me up?" Warrick said.  
  
"Nah, she don't like flowers she likes vegetation, like plants and stuff, like this" Nick pointed out and the veins of the plants wrapped around his hands. "AH! Help Warrick!" Nick screamed and Warrick ran over to the plant. He grabbed the hedge clippers odd the ledge and snipped the plants veins.  
  
"Thanks man" Nick said as he untangles the veins that were still around is hands.  
  
"No problem." Warrick huffed and sat back on the ledge of the fountain.  
  
The water in the fountain and that was coming out of the statues mouth began to turn red and became blood. Nick saw it happening and his eyes got as big as saucers. Warrick noticed and turned around seeing the red water.  
  
"Holy cow, come on Nick let's get out of here" Warrick said as he motioned towards the door.  
  
"I'm with you there" Nick said and they ran out the door almost running into Catherine and Sara.  
  
"Whoa! What's the rush there?" Sara asked. The two men looked as pale as ghosts.  
  
"You guys look like you saw a ghost or something?" Catherine said and laughed.  
  
"No, were fine just you know found a secret passage and all, have you guys seen Grissom or Greg anywhere?" Warrick asked as he eyes what Catherine had in her hands and her torn clothing "What happened to you 2?" he asked.  
  
"Cat troubles, and we found these in a secret room, and no we haven't seen Greg or Grissom" Catherine said.  
  
"Let's go back to the kitchen and wait for them then" Nick suggested and they all went back to the kitchen.  
  
When they entered they saw Greg and Grissom sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Catherine sat down beside Grissom and put the book and jewelry box down on the table. Sara sat beside Greg and Nick and Warrick took the two ends of the table. They eyed the photo album that was in the middle of the table.  
  
"Oh my god what happened to you Catherine?" Grissom asked as he saw the blood and torn up shirt.  
  
"Cat troubles, so what did you guys find?" Catherine said eyeing the photo album.  
  
"Something very freaky, come one we'll show you" Greg said and they all followed him out of the kitchen and down into the ballroom.  
  
Everyone looked in awe at the beautiful and huge room. Greg and Grissom went up the stair case with everyone following behind and pointed at the painting. Everyone's eyes got as a big a saucers and there mouths dropped open.  
  
"The loving family of Gregory, Angelina and Catherine Willows" Sara read out loud and looked at the young girls face. "Oh my god that's Catherine" She whispered.  
  
"Freaky huh?" Greg said.  
  
"Very freaky" Nick and Warrick said at once. Catherine just stared at the portrait for along time.  
  
"Catherine? Cath? Are you alright?" Gil asked.  
  
"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, but that can't be me I mean that was taken many years ago" Catherine said after she got out of her shocked state.  
  
"Well it is you, I mean it looks like you to every last detail."  
  
"What did you two find?" Sara asked changing the subject.  
  
"Well we found a sitting room that had a secret passage down to the green house and a plant tried to eat me and the water turned to blood." Nick said "Oh and in the sitting room a cigar was lit in the ashtray and none of us smoke" he added.  
  
"Whoa! Freaky, we found a jewelry box and an old diary, in a room with furniture splattered with blood" Catherine explained since Greg and Grissom didn't know about what they found.  
  
"You know I think this place is haunted, we should leave, like now" Warrick said.  
  
"It's 8p.m. right now, why don't we go to sleep and leave first thing in the morning alright?" Grissom suggested.  
  
"Alright I guess, but I really don't want to spend another night here" Nick whined.  
  
"Scared are we?" Sara replied  
  
"No, just don't like the place"  
  
"Come on let's all go to bed" Catherine said as she left to go to her room.  
  
"I agree to that" Greg said and followed Catherine along with everyone else.  
  
That night Catherine didn't want to go to sleep, she was still shocked about the painting. She opened up the diary and began reading the entries:  
  
Saturday May 14, 1906  
Dear Diary;  
  
Today has been a very hectic day in the Willows Manor. Tonight my parents are hosting a grand ball. All of their friends will be there along with some of mine. We will be having the time of our lives.  
My father wants me to be on my best behavior but I don't want to, I have a plan for tonight one that will not favor the guests or my parents. They treat me like dirt always telling me what to do never letting me be independent. Well they are going to pay for all of the torture they have put me through. I didn't mind it when I was little but now that I am 17 years old I can make my own decisions.  
My mother wants me to marry some rich fool that I don't even like one bit. How am I suppose to live with him for the rest of my life if I can't even stand being around him for more than 2 minutes. He is coming to the ball tonight, he is suppose to propose to me so my mother said but I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. I have came up with a plan to kill my mother and father along with Rupert tonight. I don't want to live with them anymore they are be coming to demanding.  
I want to marry a different man, a man that my parents would not approve of. One they would never except me to marry. He and I are in love and it's true love, once I'm done with the killing of my family I am leaving Willows Manor and living with my fiancée Joshua. True love can set you free, and that's what I am planning to do tonight.  
I must leave now to get dressed for the ball. I shall tell you everything when I re return from the ball. You are my one and only true friend because I can tell you secrets and you can't tell anyone else. I feel comfortable telling you my most deepest thoughts and wishes without worrying that you will stab me in the back. I will always write in you about everything for as long as I live.  
  
Love always,  
Catherine Mary Willows  
  
Catherine was amazed at what this young lady had planned to do. She flipped the page and read the next days entry as well.  
  
Sunday May 15, 1906  
Dear Diary:  
  
Last nights ball went right to the plan. My parents are now dead along with Rupert and the 50 or so guests that were at the ball that night. I had to make sure that there were no witnesses to the killing spree I went on last night. I'm now living with my husband of one day Joshua out in his manor. Now no one will ever know that I committed the crimes at Willows manor and know one will ever find the bodies because nobody ever comes and visits the manor. I dread anyone that comes to the manor in the next decade or so because the house is haunted with the souls of those people. My mother and father will walk the halls looking for me and Rupert will be waiting for his beloved to return.  
As I promised the night before I would tell you about the whole plan. First I decided to kill my mother. She was helping me get dressed for the ball and I took a knife from the kitchen and brought it up stairs. When she turned around to grab my dress I stabbed her in the back right through the heart. The only bad thing was that I got blood on my favorite dress. She died instantly and I left her body laying on my bed to make it look like she was resting and no one would suspect it.  
Next was my father, he was a little harder to kill because he was greeting the guests. I told him that I wanted to speak to him in private in the sitting room. I had grabbed a pistol out of the gun cabinet and brought it with me. He of course would of listened to me he always make time for his little girl. He asked me why I needed to talk to him right now, he said the guests were more important then me! ME! I'm his own daughter. Well that just made me more furious so I shot him twice in the chest and once in the head. The blood splattered all over the white furniture and made a mess on my dress again. I laid him down on the couch and covered his body with a sheet except for the head. I made it look like he committed suicide incase anyone asked.  
Now Rupert was easy to kill. He came to the house and I took my fathers spot at greeting the guests at the door. When he came I told him to go into the study and I would be there in a moment. Of course he did go into the study and waited for me. I came in a few minutes later once all the guests had arrived. He was very pleased to see me as usual and I played the role of girl that wanted some fun. He of course caught on fast and began to get a little naughty. I took that opportunity to grab the letter cutter off of the desk and I slashed his throat. He died quick and painless unlike my father, but he deserved to die in pain.  
Now all that was left was the guests, I had made sure that everyone had took a drink of punch which I personally made. Of course I added a little extra, some arsenic to the bowl. The guests began dropping like flies. My fiancée at the time came right on time and we stored all of the bodies down in the cellar. I grabbed my things and left with him around midnight.  
My plan went splendid and now I don't have to worry about my parents nagging and putting me as a last priority. Now you know what happened on that freighting night and I know that you can't tell anyone about it since you are just a book. But I am going back tomorrow and I am leaving you there along with my jewelry box that contains everything I used to kill those people that night. So if anyone does come to Willows Manor they will know the truth.  
  
Love always,  
Catherine Mary Willows.  
  
Catherine couldn't believe what she read, she killed loads of people including her parents so she could be with her true love. She opened up the jewelry box and found the letter opener covered in blood, the knife covered with blood, the pistol, and the bottle of arsenic used to poison the guests. She went over to the closet and opened it up, she turned on the light and there were many evening gowns. She looked at all of them and found two that had bloodstains on them.  
  
"Oh my god" Catherine whispered and ran into Grissom's room.  
  
"Grissom, wake up" she whispered as she shook him  
  
"Not yet, Catherine's not done her dance" Grissom moaned. That through Catherine off guard, She shook her head to clear the thought and shook him again "Griss wake up it's Catherine"  
  
"Catherine?" He said and then opened his eyes. He turned on the light beside him and saw Catherine smiling at him "What? What's the matter? Something wrong?"  
  
"I want to show you something" she said and helped Grissom up and brought him into her room.  
  
"Catherine it's 3 in the." Grissom trailed off when he saw what was laying out on her bed. There were an assortment of weapons all covered in blood and a bottle of arsenic. Along with a diary and two dresses covered in blood. "What? Where did this all come from? Grissom asked.  
  
"From the room Sara and I were in, except the dresses were in the closet. Read these two journal entries." Catherine said as she handed Gil the diary.  
Gil read them and he was just as shocked as Catherine was. He looked up at Catherine and saw she was about to have a nervous breakdown. He dropped the book on the floor and a picture fell out. Catherine bent down to pick it up and it was her wedding day picture. It was her in a white gown and the groom was, Grissom. Her true love. Her hands began to shake, how did it know that she loved Grissom.  
  
Grissom took the picture from Catherine's trembling hands and looked at it. She dropped it on the floor in shock. How did the house know that he loved Catherine more than anyone, it couldn't be possible unless this is all telling the furture instead of the past, but how can that be. This puzzled Grissom.  
  
"Come on Cath, why don't we get some sleep and then leave, we'll figure this out tomorrow okay?" Grissom spoke which startled Catherine.  
  
"Okay but Griss?" She said in a whimper.  
  
"Yes Cath?"  
  
"Can you stay in here tonight I don't want to be alone, not after all of this"  
  
"Of course I will, if it will make you feel better"  
  
"Thanks, you're a great friend"  
  
"You are too"  
  
Catherine and Grissom took everything off the bed and slipped inside. The bed was big enough for the both of them and they went right to sleep. Catherine snuggled up along Grissom as he slipped an arm around her. It made her fell much more safe.  
  
The next morning Everyone had woken up around 10 and all packed up there things, they went into the kitchen and waited for Catherine and Grissom to come down so they could all leave.  
  
"Where are those 2?" Sara asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe one of us should go wake them up?" Nick suggested.  
  
"Alright I will" Sara said since know one wanted to go up there.  
  
Sara headed up the stair case once again and knocked on Grissom's door. There was no answer. She went over to the next door which was Catherine's and knocked on it. She tried the knob and opened the door very slowly.  
  
"Catherine it's time." Sara began to say when she opened the door but then saw that Grissom was with Catherine in bed.  
  
"Sara?" Catherine replied  
  
"Yeah.umm I'll leave you guys to get dressed were all down in the kitchen so come see us once you guys are ready" Sara choked out and left  
  
"You think she was surprised?" Gil said as he gave Catherine a kiss. He then regretted doing that, not knowing why he did in the first place.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't mind, Gil I always wanted to tell you this and I think this is a good time.I love you" she said and turned away embarrassed about what she said.  
  
Gil cupped her face in his hands and pulled it up so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes. He smiled and she smiled back "I love you 2 Catherine" and he kissed her again and loved the way her lips felt on his.  
  
They got up and gathered all of the stuff they have uncovered last night about what 'she' did. They got dressed and walked down to the kitchen hand in hand smiling. Everyone was looking at them and then shrugged it off.  
  
"You guys ready to go?" Nick asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's leave this place," Catherine said and left the diary and jewelry box on the kitchen table along with the photo album.  
  
They all walked out into the front foyer and took a look around one last time. Grissom put his luggage down on the floor and tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He kept tugging on the handle and it wouldn't open.  
  
"Umm guys we have a problem" Grissom said as everyone turned to him.  
  
"What is it Griss?" Sara asked.  
  
"The door won't open"  
  
"WHAT! They all said at once. Nick put his luggage down and walked over to the door. He tried to open it but it wouldn't.  
  
"Great! Now what?" Warrick said.  
  
"I think I know what's going on" Catherine said as she turned to Grissom and he understood what she was thinking.  
  
"What!" Greg yelled.  
  
"In the Diary that Sara and I found the girl which was me killed her parents her husband to be that she didn't want to marry and all the guests. She said that he will be waiting for his true love, which is me to return. He's locked us in because he doesn't want me to leave." Catherine explained.  
  
Everyone looked at her confused. They turned to Grissom for a simpler explanation but he didn't have one. Just then at the foot of the stairs a young man appeared and was walking down the stairs towards them.  
  
"Catherine I have waited so long for you to return, I have missed you so much" the man said.  
  
"Rupert" Catherine whispered and stood there as everyone else backed off to the side amazed at what was happening.  
  
"Come with me my love, it's time to get married" Rupert said.  
  
"NO! I don't love you" Catherine retorted.  
  
"Yes you do, we are meant to be together"  
  
"No I love my true love," she said as she went and grabbed Gil. "This is my true love, this is who I Love"  
  
"No you love me!" He said more forceful  
  
Catherine ran into the kitchen and went and got the diary. She was searching for the picture but realized that she left it in her room. She ran up the set of stairs and ran into her room. Rupert appeared in front of her and she screamed.  
  
"Come on Catherine you can't hide from me" Rupert said.  
  
"I'm not hiding I'm getting something to show you that I do love Gil" Catherine said and reached for the picture on the bed. Rupert grabbed her hand and placed the wedding ring on her finger.  
  
"Now we go get married." He said and he changed her clothes into a wedding gown.  
  
"No look!" she said and pushed the wedding picture of her and Gil in front of his face.  
  
Rupert let go of her hand and grabbed the picture out of her hands and looked at it. Gil, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Greg all appeared at her bedroom door and watched in amazement at what was happening. They saw Catherine in a wedding gown and Rupert looking at a picture. Gil knew what picture it was, it was the one of them married. Catherine opened up the diary and flipped to the pages she needed and read the part out to him  
  
"True love can set you free, and that's what I am planning to do tonight. I don't love Rupert I love Joshua, I want to make my own choices and marry my true love not someone I can't even spend two minutes of my life with let alone years" Catherine said quoting from the diary with made Rupert feel sad.  
  
"I see Catherine, you love him more then me, I'm sorry to put you through all this I shall let you leave Willows manor" Rupert replied and vanished. Catherine's wedding gown vanished and she was wearing her normal clothes again. She ripped the wedding ring off her finger and threw it across the room.  
  
"Catherine are you okay?" Gil asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets get out of here" Catherine said as she gave Grissom a kiss.  
  
"Get a room" they all said at once and laughed.  
  
Everyone went back downstairs to the door and Gil opened the door. They all got out into the fresh air. There was a van waiting there to bring them to the airport and everyone put there luggage in the back and piled in.  
  
"So do you really mean that I'm your true love?" Catherine asked.  
  
"You bet, let's go home" Gil said and gave her another kiss.  
  
"I agree to that"  
  
They all left the Willows Manor and Catherine looked behind her one last time to see her herself and her parents standing in the window waving goodbye as the Van went out of sight.  
  
The end 


End file.
